


dirty secrets

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [32]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Hickeys, Jealous!Eddie, M/M, mild sex scenes, scratches, this is the dirtiest thing i have ever written and as an ace person i hope i did okay hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: buck shows up to a shift running late and hickeys all over his neck, and the team question him about it. jealous!eddie acts really distant towards him all day
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: dhylen writes one shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 11
Kudos: 462





	dirty secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agayfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/gifts).



> i blame this entire fucking thing on dalia. hoe, i hate you for this, but damn u better enjoy it.  
> i hope everyone enjoys!

"Ooh, Buck got busy last night! Who is she?" is Hen's first words the moment he steps into the loft area of the station, and he can feel the eyes of Chimney and Bobby on him from the kitchen as the words leave her mouth.

At first he doesn't know what Hen is talking about, not getting a chance to look at himself in the mirror this morning as he slept through his first two alarms. Everything was a rushed concoction of movements, having the fastest shower he'd ever experienced, throwing on a random shirt from the closet that wasn't his, pulling on his jeans from yesterday that surely needed a wash, and not even bothering with fixing his freshly washed hair. He couldn't go without washing it, because that would have raised too many questions in itself, and scrubbing the shampoo in had delayed his arrival even more.

Thankfully, he did make it before the start of his shift, but not leaving much time between his arrival, getting his uniform on from out of his locker, and rushing upstairs. He assumes there must be visible markings on his neck from the previous night's events, and he blushes instantly.

Whipping out his phone and pressing the camera button, he lifts the screen to examine the blossoming purple blotches. Shit. There's so many, and they're freaking everywhere.

"Uh, just a friend," he sighs. "But, I think I might be in love." The way the last sentence comes out sounds foreign to his ears, almost like it's a question, but he knows it's not. He knows that the feelings he has for his friend are the most real things he's ever felt.

"Buck's in love?" comes a voice from behind him, and he could recognise that voice from anywhere. Eddie.

Buck's stomach does a series of flips, and he's got so many things running through his brain at once. 

* * *

_The words had not been intended to slip out, not now, not ever. But they did, and now there's nothing he could do about it. He's ruined everything, and he can't take it back._

_Why would he randomly just tell his best friend that he's in love? Just blurted the fucking words with no planning, no way to change it, and no way to escape. He can't run away, because that would be rude. You can't dump an I love you on somebody and then run away before they can even process what's happening, let alone form a response. Saying to forget it would be pointless too, because that is not something that would ever work, not with three little words like that._

_So he turns his face back to the television with a soft apology dancing on his tongue, stumbling as dumbly as the confession._

_The arm of the lounge chair digs into the left side of his skull as he lay with his legs curled on the cushion between them. He doesn't know exactly how he didn't have the upper hand, but there's suddenly hands around his ankles, pulling him so his whole body stretches out across the entirety of the seat, his head no longer facing the screen, but up above him, where a face appears in his vision and moves to kiss him roughly._

_Buck kisses back with a passion he's only recently experienced, and by recently, he means the last year - at least. Each day that need for something more between the two had been growing, which is why the words had came out of nowhere tonight, it all becoming exponentially intense and bubbling over like a pot of spaghetti on the stove left unattended._

_His hands fly up, running over every surface he can touch, gripping tightly at hair, and he cants his hips upward, needing that extra pressure, the tension pushing down on his most sensitive area._

_Opening his mouth, deepening the kiss, he flicks his tongue forward, pulling an explicit moan from the one pinning him to the couch, and he feels it in his bones, vibrating his every fibre. What he wouldn't give to hear that dirty moan every day for the rest of his life. Buck wants to take control, wants to be the more dominant one, but he can't seem to bring himself to pull their wet mouths apart and flip their bodies, he can't help but give in to the sensations he's feeling._

_Like a horny teenager, Buck bites down on the lip he's just sucked into his mouth, and the growl it causes sends a shiver down his spine, chilling him to his core. It's obvious he's not going to be able to take charge, so he does what he can to make the situation rougher for himself. Somehow he manages to spread his legs and locks them together right where he needs before violently bringing them down in one swift motion, crashing their thighs and crotches together, and soon shirts are flying off their bodies and being tossed to the side._

_Skin on skin, sweat beading between torsos, filthy sounds of their wet mouths working together, and Buck thinks he can come undone right now, let his body give in and experience the bliss he knows is going to be partnered with this._

_The mouth stops kissing him, and as he's about to complain with a whine, like a child not getting the gift he wants for Christmas, he feels his pulse point being suckled on gently. A moan slips past his kiss swollen lips, and his eyes literally roll back into his head so hard that it makes them momentarily ache until he recenters them again, and he then clamps them shut._

_He hasn't unfisted the hair yet, still gripping decently, trying to get a good angle, leading his lover's mouth to where he wants._

_Gasping at the quick release and reattachment to the left and down slightly from the last area, Buck almost cries at how good he feels. He doesn't want to be the only one to feel good tonight though, it can't all be about him. Maybe one day it could be, because he's for sure going to want to do this over and over again, but not now, not tonight._

_The tightness in his pants forces him to remove his hands from where they are and hastily shove his sweatpants down his legs, before unbottoning the denim of his partner and removing those._

_They kick their pants off while the warm mouth still works on his throat, now moving on to nip and lick at his Adam's Apple, before that gets a suction on it too._

* * *

Even without seeing his own face now having shoved his phone into his back pocket, he knows there's a soft blush creeping up on his cheeks at the memory, the heat from the rush of blood warming his entire face and giving his heart palpitations. He wills it not to go south, not while he's at work, please.

Honestly, he doesn't really know who he's begging, whether it's the universe, some unknown deity, or his own mind. But he continues to will it away, forcing his breathing to slow back down to what's considered a regular pace.

He turns to look at Eddie who has a lopsided grin, and something that looks like hunger in his eyes. Eddie can't be jealous can he? That doesn't make sense.

"Uh, yeah. I am," Buck smiles lightly.

He knows they're all going to ask him as many questions as they can, not used to seeing Buck so happy and content. Sure, Buck 1.0 was a lot like this to outsiders, but he himself knows that this is different, that this is real.

The team must hate that their shift is starting earlier than anticipated, but Buck is more than grateful.

The entire day is jam packed with calls and barely any down time, meaning Buck didn't have to explain himself and the hickeys on his neck, for which he silently celebrates. It's not like he's embarrassed, quite the opposite actually. More than anything he's proud and wanting to show the world everything he loves about this. But for now, he wants to keep it on the down low, keep it quiet for as long as possible.

Eddie had been acting distant all day, barely talking to Buck about anything non-job related. On the one hand, it sucked. But, really, Buck is too content to worry about any of that at the moment.

Even on their last call of the day, the only thing he said to Buck was 'help me get her out' in reference to the teenager trapped in her car after an accident.

They'd all showered after that, washing the throes of the day off them and watch it swirl down the drain.

Possibly forgetting his shirt, Eddie had emerged from the shower room only in his jogger pants sitting low on his waist, showing the v of his hips. As he turned to walk back into the locker room, presumably for a spare shirt, Buck sees the scratches lining Eddie's shoulder blades and down his back, disappearing under the waistband of his pants.

"Damn," Chimney calls. "Eddie got some too. And here I was thinking he was jealous that Buck was sleeping with someone." 

Mouth agape, Chimney looks to Hen who wears a similar expression, and then they both look to Buck, as if expecting him to be upset a bit.

"I thought so too," Buck offers, "I thought it would explain why he was so distant to me today. But now I don't know what to think."

They're content with the response he gives and call to Eddie, asking who did it to him, if it was anyone they knew.

"Those are some serious love marks, Diaz. She anyone we know?" Bobby queries, raising his left eyebrow.

"She is nobody you know," Eddie states, pulling his LAFD shirt on over his torso.

* * *

_Eddie had not been expecting to have a heavy make out session tonight, let alone actually being the one to do the fucking. Not only was the sex itself so amazing, but the playing leading up to it was just as good at quickening his heartbeat in anticipation._

_Nails had started out being dragged lightly down his flesh, barely leaving temporary marks in their wake, but by the time he had started thrusting his hips against the other's sweet spot, the light scrapes had turned into something more._

_The things he can taste is unlike anything he expected, it's a mix of mild caramel and possibly something akin to whiskey. It's so unique and beautiful, something he could definitely get used to._

_He sighs and groans gently at everything he feels the whole time, barely able to breathe properly because of it, and can hear the mouth under his body doing sounds matching his own._

_Crossing that line once and for all, he enters where he's unsure if any man has ever done before, and he bites down where the flesh pulls against where the collarbone meets with and blends into the throat._

_Closing his eyes blissfully, he smiles widely, proud of himself for finally doing this._

_Matching the speed of his kisses and bites with the movement of his hips, he knows soon the both of them are going to hit the cliff's edge really hard, and he's_ _sure he's going to turn inside out when it crashes into him. It's going to hit him like a tidal wave, and he's going to spin and tumble with each ripple._

_It feels so tight around him, and it's quite possibly the most heavenly thing he's felt._

* * *

Eddie wants nothing more than to get out of there, to go home and put his son to bed, read him a bedtime story, and make love to the same person as the night prior. Only this time, it would actually be making love, not a rough lust filled fuck. Of course, they had that connection before they slept together, but he wants to take his time this round.

It was so fast and over before he knew it the first time, and thankfully Christopher was at a sleepover so they could be as loud as they wanted. Loud they were. Louder than Eddie had thought could be a reality. It was definitely filled with the love they feel for one another, but Eddie wants to worship that gorgeous body tonight, and stay quiet so they don't wake Chris.

His son is not something he should be thinking of right now, but he just wants to have a nice dinner with him, and have some cuddles after their showers while watching a movie before bed. 

Eddie has the day off tomorrow, and he had been planning on surprising Christopher with a trip to the zoo, but depending on how tonight goes, he's not sure if that will still be the case. He hopes it will.

Buck's there eating dinner with Eddie and Chris, the three of them making small talk over pizza and garlic bread. 

"Are you okay?" Christopher asks, looking at Buck with a worried expression.

Eddie knots his brows together wondering what the boy means by that, and looks at Buck, who shares his confusion.

"Did somebody hurt my Bucky?" Close to tears, Chris looks pleadingly to Buck, awaiting an answer.

"Hey, Chris. I'm not hurt, why do you ask?" Buck takes a sip of his water as he places a large hand over Chris'.

"The bruises on your neck, are you sure you're not hurt? You can only get bruises from a hurt."

Oh. The hickeys. Oh Buck, please don't explain what a hickey is. Shit, he's too young to know it, just make up an excuse.

"Oh those? No, I'm okay. My medicine just makes me bruise easily, but I should be finishing them soon, so I'll be bruise free, I promise." Buck smiles before standing and placing a soft kiss to the nine year old's forehead, giving his curly hair a soft ruffle for good measure.

The two adults sit on either end of the couch, Christopher curled up between them and on top of them, his head on Buck's lap and legs on Eddie's.

Eddie loves nights like this, where he can spend time with his two most favourite guys in the world. 

Buck - his friend - would have to leave soon, while Eddie tucks Chris in and picks a decent sized story, staying in his room until he knows for sure that he won't be waking at any small sound. Then it would be time for Buck - the love of his life - to come in, and kiss the hell out of him.

The love of his life. Wow, he loves the sound of that. 

He and Buck had been distant all day, and he had shocked even himself when he invited Buck to dinner with him and Chris. But he did it, because Buck is his friend, and he felt bad for he had acted all day. He knows he needs to apologise. For treating Buck like crap earlier, and what better time to do that than during an advertisement break.

He whispers, as to not disturb Chris' focusing mind. "I'm sorry for acting strange today, it was just weird seeing you like that."

Eddie hopes Buck understands what he means by that, hopes he hears the hidden meaning underneath the surface, right there hidden in plain sight.

"I know," is all he says, smiling at Eddie.

When Chris is down for the night, Eddie closes his bedroom door, like he does every single night. He doesn't want Chris to grow out of bedtime stories anytime soon, it's always been something Eddie has enjoyed keeping as tradition with his son. It had developed from picture books to now full length novels that the boy couldn't read himself, unable to sound out some of the bigger words.

Tonight was Harry Potter, the first book. They had started a few nights ago, and finished three chapters tonight, with not much left, meaning they should finish it tomorrow.

Not able to finish his thoughts on the book, or anything else for that matter, he feels silky lips crash into his while he stands in the middle of the hallway.

He doesn't take a second to reciprocate the heated kisses. He does, however, slow their movements down, whispering into Buck's ear in the process. "Tonight is about me making love to you, baby. We're taking it easy tonight, like you deserve to be loved."

In his arms, he can feel Buck go weak at the knees with his words and he feels accomplished.

"Do you think they know?" he asks, sighing as Eddie sucks at an empty space on his throat where no hickey yet resides.

"Nah, we hid it pretty well."

"I hated acting like that with you today," Buck admits, wrapping his arms around Eddie's neck, pulling him along as they stumble into the latter's bedroom.

"Me too, now stop talking and let me love you," Eddie growls softly.

"And then it's my turn to make you feel good."

Careful not to slam his door closed, he clicks it behind him with his hips, still holding the other close in his arms, kissing his mouth slowly, feeling how his tongue moves fluidly.

Eddie is cautious to not leave visible marks on Buck this time, not wanting to give the team any more ammunition against them, but he's sure trailing small ones all over pecs, ribs, abs, and even hips. 

Hips are Eddie's favourite place to suck at so far, the way the body under his own arches up off the mattress, the way it trembles under his warm touch. He's slow and purposeful with each point of contact, wanting his boyfriend to feel good, needing him to feel good.

"Fuck, I love you, Eddie," he mutters breathlessly as Eddie works on removing their pants, kissing the inside of Buck's thighs.

"I adore you, my love." 


End file.
